Al fin todo es como debe ser
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Carly Shay beso a su mejor amigo ¿Porque lo hizo? Lean solo aqui!...Lo se mal summary...


**Hola chicos nunca en mi vida eh hecho un one-shot este es mi primer one-Shot ojala les guste**

* * *

Un amor verdadero

*¿Por qué hice eso?* se preguntaba Freddie en su cabeza despues de haber besado a su mejor amiga Carly Shay,30 minuntos antes en el estudio de ¡Carly pero el amaba a Sam despues de todo, ¿no?

Freddie Benson estaba en su apartamento pensando en lo que habia hecho minuntos atrás con su "mejor amiga",para aclarar sus sentimientos debia ir al estudio de ¡Carly para pensar en todo eso.

Hola Freddo-Dijo Spencer desde la cocina-

Hola Spenc ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Freddie decaido-

Nada,aquí en la cocina tratando de encontrar mis pantalones-Dijo Spencer pensativo-

¿Tus pantalones? ¿Por qué estarian en….Ya olvidalo-Dijo Freddie sabiendo que era Spencer siendo Spencer

Bueno que importa…¿Por qué te oyes decaido?-Dijo Spencer-

Estoy decaido-Dijo Freddie confirmandolo-

¿Por qué tan decaido?-Dijo Spencer confundido-

Deja de decir decaido-Dijo Freddie harto de esa palabra-

Claro-Dijo Spencer-¿Por qué estas deca…desanimado?-Dijo cambiando las palabras Spencer-

Pues,me podrias dar un consejo-Dijo Freddie-

Claro-Dijo Spencer-

Bueno es que yo sigo amando a Sam-Dijo Freddie-

Aja-Dijo Spencer con la mirada diciendo que continuara-

Pero despues antes de que se fuera Carly ella…me beso-Dijo Freddie confundido-

Huyy tienes un problema grande Freddo-Dijo Spencer "tratando" de hacerle sentir mejor-

Si,Gracias por decirme lo que ya se Spencer-Dijo Freddie sarcastico-

Bueno…si dices que amas a Sam ¿Por qué estas confundido?-Dijo Spencer confundido-

No lo se-Dijo sinceramente Freddie-

Pues mas te vale que lo averigues-Dijo Spencer como si no estuviera loco,aunque,eso no duro mucho-Ahora necesito encontrar mis pantalones-Dijo Spencer volviendo a la cocina-

Adios Spencer-Dijo Freddie llendose al estudio de Icarly-

* * *

Oh dios ayudame a saber que hacer-Dijo Freddie prendiendo su laptop y entrando a su chat donde Carly estaba conectada-

Mmmm..Platicare con ella para aclarar las cosas-Se dijo Freddie para si mismo

Chat:

TecnologiaFreddie dice:Hola Carly

CarlyShay435 dice:Hola freddie

TecnologiaFreddie dice:Como te va en el avion?

CarlyShay435 dice:Pues estoy aburrida y ya los extraño

TecnologiaFreddie dice:Podemos tener un video-chat?

CarlyShay435 dice:Claro..

Fin del chat

Hola Freddie-Dijo Carly feliz-

Ahh…Hola Carly..-Dijo nervioso Freddie-

¿Qué sucede?..Esta todo bien Freddie-Dijo Carly empezando a sentirse preocupada-

Solo quiero saber algo-Dijo nervioso Freddie-

Uff..Claro dime-Dijo Carly calmada-

¿Por qué me besaste hace rato en el estudio?-Dijo Freddie sin rodeos-

Pues porque te voy a extrañar-Dijo Carly todavia calmada-

¿Te gusto?-Siguio preguntando Freddie-

No freddie,lo que pasa es que Te amo-Dijo Carly triste-

¿¡QUE,QUE?!-Dijo Freddie gritando-

No Freddie,no de esa manera,Te amo pero como hermano-Dijo Carly explicandole todo-

¿Pero entonces,porque me besaste?-Siguio insistiendo Freddie-

Por Sam-Dijo Carly seria-

¿Por Sam?-Dijo Freddie confundido-

Si Freddie,por Sam,pense que si te besaba tu te quitarias diciendo que amas a Sam,pero,no lo hiciste-Dijo Carly muy triste-

Osea,¿Qué era un prueba?-Dijo Freddie confundido-

Si,y Sam estaba ahí viendonos y jamas te quitaste y ahora ella se ira-Dijo Carly enojandose-

¿Se ira?-Dijo Freddie paralizado-

Si,ella decia,que iba a hacer una prueba en una universidad de Los Angeles y la aceptaron,lo unico que la detenia es que pensaba que la seguias amando y por eso me pidio ayuda-Dijo Carly enojandose cada vez mas-

Ella no se puede ir-Dijo Freddie con voz apagada-

¡SI PUEDE! YA PARA ELLA NO ERES NADIE Y YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA,se fue hoy hace 20 minuntos-Dijo Carly primero gritando y despues dijo lo ultimo casi a punto de llorar-

¿¡SE FUE HACE 20 MINUNTOS?!-Dijo Freddie gritando-

Tienes tiempo,si en verdad la amas,se va en 20 minuntos,y si no,mejor dejala en paz-Dijo Carly llorando-

En ese momento Carly Shay,la conductora de el famoso Web-show se desconecto.

¡Tengo que ir al aereopuerto,ahora mismo!-Dijo Freddie tomando el elevador-

Adios Spencer-Dijo Freddie saliendo del apartamento-

Chiquitines-Dijo Spencer con sus pantalones lleno de comida triturada y el pantalon estaba triturado-Ahora….¿Quien me ayudara a arreglar mi pantalon?...YA SE!-Dijo Spencer triunfante-Hola Gibby-Dijo ya hablando por telefono-

¡SAM,SAM!-Dijo viendo a una rubia-

¿Qué sucede amigo?-Respondio un hombre con pelo rubio y largo-

Ahh…estoy buscando a una "Mujer" rubia…como de 19 años no muy alta-Dijo Freddie describiendola-

Alguien como yo-Dijo Sam asustandolo por detrás-

¡SAM!-Grito el peli-negro emocionado-

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Fredward?-Dijo Sam sin expresion alguna en el rostro-

¡Vine por ti!-Dijo Freddie-

¿Por mi?-Dijo Sam confundida-

Si,por ti,me di cuenta que TE AMO-Dijo Freddie gritando lo ultimo-

No Freddie,no me amas como dices,si me amaras me hubieras tomado en cuenta cuando Carly te beso-Dijo Sam esforzandose por no llorar-

Yo..lo siento..no sabia que hacia…creeme Sam-Dijo Freddie sinceramente-

Ya es muy tarde para disculpas,yo me voy a ir,tu has tu vida aquí,porque aunque no lo creas yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz-Dijo Sam triste-

Pero Sam…-Dijo Freddie-

ATENCION..PASAJEROS CON EL VUELO 234 FAVOR DE PASAR A LA PUERTA 2 A SU IZQUIERDA-Dijo una señorita desde el altavoz-

Me tengo que ir-Dijo Sam,y con eso se fue en el avion-

10 años despues….

* * *

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CATALINA-Decian los invitados de la fiesta que habia organizado Spencer-

Gracias por organizar esto chicos..y gracias amor-Dijo Catalina besando a Spencer-

Esperen…aun falta una invitada…-Decia Spencer entre divertido y sospechoso al mismo tiempo-

¿Quién Spencer?-Dijo Carly emocionada-

En ese momento se abrio la puerta dejando ver a una rubia hermosa de cabello largo,una peli-roja sonriente y un chico desconocido sonriendo igualmente.

¿¡SAM?!-Dijo Gibby emocionado y asustado-

Gibbeehhhh-Dijo Sam sonriente-

SAM-Dijo gritando Carly emocionada de volver a ver a su mejor amiga-

Carlotta Shay-Dijo Sam emocionada abrazando a la castaña-

¿Sam?-Dijo emocionado un castaño-

¿Freddie?-Dijo Sam sorprendida-

Todos estaban incomodos por las miradas de Freddie hacia Sam asi que Spencer calmo la tension.

Bueno Sam….¿Quienes son tus amigos?-Dijo Spencer-

Bueno…la peli-roja es Cat una amiga que conoci cuando me fui a Los Angeles y el castaño es Ryan mi esposo-Dijo Sam-

¿Esposo?-Dijo Freddie muy triste-

Si,ella es mi vida,daria todo por ella,es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-Dijo Ryan sinceramente-

Awww-Dijeron todos los presentes-

Sam…¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo Freddie triste-

Claro-Dijo Sam-

Ambos muchachos fueron al antiguo estudio de ¡Carly a platicar

Wow,tienes esposo-Dijo freddie confundido-

Si-Dijo Sam muy feliz-

Sam,cuando te fuiste,no quedamos muy bien que digamos-Dijo Freddie-

No,la verdad no-Dijo Sam sinceramente-

Sam….¿Lo amas?-Dijo Freddie sin rodeos-¿Amas a Ryan?-Dijo formulando su pregunta mejor-

Si,freddie,lo amo mas que a mi vida-Dijo Sam feliz-

Ohhh…Bueno lo unico que quiero es que seamos amigos-Dijo Freddie-

Freddie….-Trato de decir Sam-

Dejame hablar Sam,quiero volver a ser tu amigo se que me porte como un patan y…-Dijo Freddie-

TE EXTRAÑE TONTO,OBVIO QUE QUIERO SER TU AMIGA DE NUEVO-Dijo Sam obviamente-

¿Enserio?-Dijo Freddie emocionado-

Si-Dijo Sam feliz-

Oye Sam hay pastel en la cocina cariño ¿vamos?-Dijo Ryan entranto al estudio-

¿Pastel de que?-Dijo Sam dudosa-

Chocolate-Dijo Ryan obviamente-

Vamos bebe-Dijo Sam emocionada-

Y la pareja salio corriendo hacia la cocina

Al menos ya todo es como debe ser-Dijo Freddie tomando el ascensor hacia el piso de abajo-

* * *

**FIN, por favor se los suplico aquí me desquite con Freddie por besar a Carly y espero Sam y Cat con ansias…..**


End file.
